Another Day in Life
by McB
Summary: Chandler takes on a new life, a life you could watch from all around the world.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I could not resist but to start a new fic. I'm putting all my other ones on hold for a while! I have had all the ideas sucked out of me! Oh well, this is about, of course, Chandler, who else? I can't really tell ya wut it's about yet because I don't know, I'm just gonna play it by ear...  
  
When you're little, they tell you to 'just walk away'. Use words, not actions. Well she used words, he used actions. She said 'we need to talk', he listened, and he walked away. He gave her his heart, he told her to be careful because it was fragile, but she didn't hear him. Trust, loyalty, love, the things a relationship are built on, guess she never knew that.  
  
He walked in the apartment one day and caught her, lying on the couch, with him on top of her. Sure they were only kissing, but what would have happened if he hadn't come in? He just turned around and walked out the door, she tried to catch up to him but he was already in the taxi. She ran up to the door and pounded on the window and begged him to stay. He looked at her, gave her a sad smile, and told the driver to go.  
  
He still talked to Joey, Ross, Phoebe and Monica, but he hadn't heard from Rachel since that night. He was different now, he was a writer, a comedy writer. He was rich, but that didn't mean he was completely happy. He lived in a large house out in California, just south of LA. Why he moved there, he didn't know. Joey often came out to visit him when he was filming but never stayed for that long. The others had all been out to his house, all but Rachel.  
  
He was driving down Sunset Bl. and looked up, only to see a bilboard with his face on it. It was an advertisment for his new book that just had come out last week. He smiled and drove on. He was on his way to film a commercial for god knows what. His agent had called him and told him about it this morning, guess she just forgot to tell him, she had known about it for a week and a half, he had known about it for three hours. He arrived at the building and hopped out of his convertible. He sighed as his cell phone started to ring. He looked down at it, turned it off and threw it in the backseat. Whoever it was could wait.  
  
He looked up to the sunny sky and took a deep breat, stretching his arms out wide as the sun shone down on him. He smiled at nothing in particular, 'just another day in the life of Chandler Bing,' he thought to himself and walked inside.  
  
T B C  
  
Tell me how you like it and if I should continue!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: told ya i'd get it up soon! I have too many ideas for this fic and I don't know which way to go! Oh and don't worry, it's not gonna be a C&R fic, it will probably end up being a mondler fic in the end so yea.  
  
Two hours later, Chandler emerged from the small studio and walked out into the parking lot. He walked over to his convertible and hopped in, not bothering to open the door. For some unknown reason, he was unbelievably happy. Almost everything in his life was great, he had made new friends in the area that were great, he had an over the top fantasic job, he had enough money that he was set for life, he had a terrific girlfriend that was also an actress, everything was going his way. The only thing that he would fix if he could was his old friends, he wished that he still lived across the hall in the tiny little apartment with Joey, he wished they were still the six friends that they were so many years ago, he wished things could be the same between them. Ever since the day he caught Ross and Rachel kissing on his couch, life just wasn't the same. He quickly forgave Ross though, why, he did not know. Rachel he couldn't forgive that easy, she had been in a relationship with him at the time, he thought she was different. After a while he *had* forgiven her but never got a chance to tell her, she never came to visit, whenever he called, she was never there. He had told the other guys to tell her but he didn't know if they had or not.  
  
He quickly glanced down at his watch and saw that it was getting close to 1:00 PM. On top of writing screenplays and books, he also frequently played tennis with his friends. He had told them that he would meet them at 1:30 at a court across town. The shoot had run long and he was quickly running out of time. He started his car and took off out of the parking lot, flying down the streets with the rest of Hollywood.  
  
15 minutes later and he was there. He got out of his car and walked around to the trunk to grab his sport bag that carried his shirt, shorts, a change of socks and his tennis shoes. He also grabbed the bag that carried his racket and ran off towards the courts. He spotted his three friends and ran over to them. All three of them were guys, two of them were actors, Alex and Jim, and the other one was a guitarist and did vocals in a pretty well known band, Steve.  
  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late, shoot ran long." Chandler said as he jogged over to them.  
  
"That's ok, I was late getting here too." Steve said as he tied his shoe.  
  
"Ok well I have to go change, I'll be back in like five minutes, don't start without me!" Chandler yelled as he ran towards the bathrooms.  
  
Three hours, a good time, and they were done. They had played until they were as tired as dogs. They all were lying down on the various benches in the shade, hiding from the hot California sun.  
  
"Ok...I'm outa here, I got to get to the set!" Alex said as he got up, said goodbye to everybody, and walked away.  
  
"Yea, I got to get going too! I have a date tonight and I still have a bunch of stuff to do!" Jim said as he gathered his stuff and ran to catch up to Alex.  
  
"So...just you and me..." Chandler said, looking over to where Steve lay.  
  
"Yep, just you and me..."  
  
"So, hows the band doing?" Chandler asked, intent on starting a conversation.  
  
"Great, we're doing a circut next week, we leave on Tuesday, and then once we're done with that, we're going right into a tour with, I think, two other bands." Steve said as he sat up.  
  
"Yea? Sounds like things are going good for you."  
  
"Yup, so how are things on your rampage of life?" Steve asked, curious to see all the excitment of his friends life.  
  
"Great, although my agent just called while I was shooting the commercial and told me that I have a deadline for a script for a commercial next week. I've never done a commercial in my life and I never said I would, I think she might have been high." He replied, giving a light laugh.  
  
"Well, that's life for ya! Whoa! Look at the time, I forgot I have a meeting with the band and some peole that are sponsering the tour in like half an hour, I'm outta here! I'll see ya around!" Steve said as he ran off to his car.  
  
Chandler looked around him at the lack of people. 'Why am I always the last to leave?' He thought to himself as he peeled himself off the ground. He grabbed his two bags and walked to his car.  
  
"Ah, home sweet home!" He said as he pulled into the driveway of his enormous house. He parked the car and walked to the front door. Unlocking it, he walked inside. He lived all by himself so the house was deathly quiet. He threw his keys in a dish by the door and ran upstairs to get ready for his date with Nicky. They had been going out for nine months, and so far, things were going great. They fit perfectly together, everything about them matched. He was actually starting to think that she just might be 'the one'.  
  
Half an hour and a shower later, he was up in his room getting dressed. He wore a grey suit made of the softest material and a black silk shirt, but not the shiny kind of silk, the smooth, soft kind that feels like butter when you run it between your fingers. It was Nicky's favorite shirt. He put some product in his hair and gave it a messy look. He sprayed on some of the best smelling colonge, took one last look in the miror, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
He still had about ten minutes before he had to go pick her up so he got a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat on a barstool, facing the hugh glass window that covered an entire wall of his kitchen. The window looked out onto the beach with an amazing sea behind it. The sun was just setting so it gave the ocean the most amazing look.  
  
He was just about to take a sip of water when there was a knock at the door. He put the bottle down, walked to the door, and opened it. Behind it stood Monica, Phoebe, Ross, Joey and Rachel.  
  
T B C  
  
Ok, I'm too tired to go on! If there are any spelling mistakes i'm sorry but this program does not have spell check and I can't find ALL of them! Oh well, g'night and PLEASE REVIEW! It takes what? 2 minutes? 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, I have nothing to say so on with the chapter.  
  
((((  
  
Chandler couldn't believe it, his five original friends, including Rachel, stood before him.  
  
"Hey.guys.what are you doing here?" Chandler said, clearly shocked.  
  
"Well, your birthday is coming up so we thought we'd pay you a little visit!" Monica said from her place at the front of the group.  
  
"Wow, well it's great to see you guys! I haven't seen you in quite a few months, and Rachel, it's been what? Five years?"  
  
".Yea, I've just been so busy since you left and I thought that it has been long enough." She replied.  
  
"Well come in you guys!" Chandler said as he moved aside to let them in.  
  
"Wow, you have a really nice place here Chandler" Rachel said as she looked around. "Do you live here all by yourself?"  
  
"Yea, but I'm thinking of asking Nicky, my girlfriend, to move in with me." He replied with a smile on his face. "Oh crap! My girlfriend, I totally forgot! We were going out tonight and I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago! Could you hold on, I have to call and cancel."  
  
"Oh no, we didn't know you had plans, we can always come back tomorrow." Ross said.  
  
"No, no, no. I don't want you guys to leave. You've come all the way down here, I don't want to just shove you out the door. Oh! How about I go pick Nicky up, bring her back here and we can all just eat here or go out together. It'll be fun!"  
  
"Yea, that sounds fun!" Joey said from the place he had taken on the couch.  
  
"Great, well I have to go and pick her up, I'll be back in about 15 to 20 minutes, make yourselves at home!" He yelled as he ran out the door, flicking his cell phone open to call Nicky and inform her of the change in plans.  
  
((((  
  
2 hours later, a resturaunt  
  
Nicky finished telling the group an embaracing story about Chandler and they all erupted in laughter, all but Chandler, who just looked on, unamused.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. I've done worse things that you don't know about and hey, I always have lots of stories about you!" He said to Nicky.  
  
"Oh but you wouldn't do that would you hun?" She replied as she leaned into him and kissed him.  
  
"Nah, your too nice babe." He said as he kissed her on the nose. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm stuffed!"  
  
"Yea, me too, I could not eat another bite if I wanted to." Ross said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Who wants to get out of here? Cause I deffinately do!" Nicky said as she placed her napkin on the table.  
  
"I'm with you, this place is too quiet." Phoebe said as she looked around.  
  
"Ok, where's the bill?" Chandler said, searching the table.  
  
"Um.here it is!" Monica said, holding the little black check holder in the air triumphantly.  
  
"How much is it?" Chandler asked as he took out his wallet.  
  
"Ah, $256.73, wow, we really know how to spend money!" Monica said as she read the bill.  
  
"Yea, at expensive places." Joey said.  
  
Chandler took three 100-dollar bills out of his wallet and placed them on the table. Ross looked at them with amazement.  
  
"Wow, you carry that much cash around?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, I don't like writing out checks. Too much work." Chandler said as he got up and walked behind Nicky's chair and pulled it out for her. Once she was up, he helped her put on her thin summer coat. "Everybody ready?" He asked once he was all settled to go.  
  
"Yep, let's get out of here." Rachel said as she followed behind Chandler and Nicky.  
  
((((  
  
Chandler's House, everybody is just entering.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Chandler asked once everybody was inside.  
  
"I don't know, I don't really feel like doing anything too strenuous. I'm tired from the flight and everything." Ross said as he sat down on the couch. Rachel plopped down next to him and Ross put his arm around her, pulling her close.  
  
"Well, I've got lots of movies." Chandler said, sitting down in a big overstuffed chair, just like the one Monica had back in New York, as Nicky sat down on his lap, cuddling close to him.  
  
"That sounds good, nice and relaxing." Monica said.  
  
"Ok, who wants to pick one out?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Oh! I want to!" Phoebe said as she jumped up from another chair she was sitting in with Joey.  
  
"Ok, they're on the shelf next to the TV." He replied.  
  
Phoebe looked around but found no TV. "What TV?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, I meant in the mini theater."  
  
".you have a mini theater? That is so AWESOME!" Joey said jumping up next to Phoebe. "Where is it?"  
  
"Down the hall, second room on the right." He said, pointing behind him with his thumb. Joey and Phoebe immediately took off down the hallway like two seven year olds. "Well, I guess we should get down there too, although it might take them a while to pick a movie so there's no rush."  
  
They all slowly took their time getting up and one by one, walked down the hallway to the theater until it was just Rachel and Chandler.  
  
"Hey Chandler?" Rachel said.  
  
"Yea?" He said, looking over in her direction.  
  
"Can we talk.about New York?"  
  
"Sure, what about New York?" He said, sitting forward in his chair.  
  
"I mean, New York.five years ago." She said slowly.  
  
"Well, sure." Chandler said, unsure if he really wanted to dig up the horrible past and bring it into the perfect world he had worked so hard on creating for himself.  
  
T B C  
  
Once again, I'm too tired to go on, I was gonna write more but my body is disagreeing with me. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! And have a Happy New Year! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok.so.New York.five years ago." Chandler said.  
  
"Yea, look Chandler, I'm really sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!" Rachel pleaded. "I mean, don't ever think that I didn't love you, because I really, truly did! It's just that, Ross was there, and we were talking about, something, I don't know what, and the next thing I knew, we were kissing!"  
  
"Rach, look, it's ok, you and Ross are meant for each other, Ross has been in love with you since what, 9th going to be marriage. I mean, I loved you too! But Ross clearly loves you a lot more than I could ever have. So I'm fine with it, I forgave both of you long ago."  
  
"Oh, thank you for being so understanding Chandler, you're the best friend anybody could ever have!"  
  
"Yea, I know." Chandler said with a smile on his face and Rachel gave a small laugh. "Come here." He said, pulling her in for a tight hug.  
  
"Ok, well we better get to the theater or their going to think we got lost." Rachel said standing up.  
  
"How would I get lost in my own house?"  
  
"I don't know, but Joey seems to think it's pretty easy, he's gotten lost in his apartment before." Rachel said as she helped Chandler out of his chair.  
  
"Really? Wow, well that's pretty sad." Chandler said as he straightened his shirt out.  
  
"Well, it's Joey we're talking about here!"  
  
"Yea, you're right. Oh well, let's go." Chandler looked around with a smile on his face. "You're it!" He yelled and took off running down the hallway.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Rachel yelled back and took off after him.  
  
((((  
  
-the next morning. Everybody is sleeping either on a couch or the floor; Chandler slept in his room with Nicky-  
  
Nicky's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was lying on her side; Chandler was pressed firmly up against her, his arms wrapped around her protectively. She smiled at his sleeping face. He was always so cute when he slept; he had a slight smile on his face. She reached up and kissed him softly on his lips. He made an 'Mmmmm' sound and rolled on his back. Nicky rolled with him and laid her body against his.  
  
"Wake up beautiful" She whispered.  
  
"Mm, no I don't want to."  
  
Nicky laughed and kissed him again, this time longer. Once the kiss was over Chandler slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Nicky.  
  
"Morning babe." He smiled.  
  
"Mornin' to you too." She smiled back.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's 11:00." She said, rolling over to look at the clock on the nightstand.  
  
"We should get up, I have to be at my agent's office in an hour." He said as he sat up.  
  
"What for? I thought you were taking some time off." Nicky asked, also sitting up and getting off the bed.  
  
"I am, but she wanted to talk to me about something, I have no idea what though." Chandler said, getting off the bed and taking his shirt off to change.  
  
"Ok, well I'm going downstairs, you want me to make some coffee?" Nicky asked, heading for the door.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you downstairs, I shouldn't be more than 20 minutes, I have to shower and everything."  
  
"Alright, don't take too long, I have to shower too." Nicky said as she closed the door.  
  
((((  
  
-40 minutes later-  
  
"Crap, crap, crap, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" Chandler said, running down the stairs, shoes in hand.  
  
"For a very important date!" Phoebe said, laughing. Chandler just stared at her as he came to a halt in front of the kitchen counter that also served as a table with bar stools.  
  
"What took you so long?" Nicky asked, handing him a mug of coffee.  
  
"I lost track of time!" Chandler said as he finished buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Well you still have 20 minutes to get there. That's plenty of time." Ross said as he ate his cereal.  
  
"No it's not! I have to stop at my friend's house and pick up a script! I have to go!" Chandler said as he struggled to get his shoes on and hop up and down at the same time.  
  
"What's the script for?" Joey asked  
  
"I don't know." Chandler said. "But I have to go, now. I should be back by two, three at the latest." He said looking at his watch. "Just make yourselves at home, again. You can go out if you want. The number for my limo driver is on the speed dial, number three. Use the pool if you want, TV, I got video games on the big screen in the family room, do anything you want, Nicky knows where everything is. And Nicky, that doesn't mean you have to stay here until I get home, you can go back to your house if you want, I'm sure you have stuff to do today too. Ok well, now I'm really late, I'll see you guys later. Bye!" And before anybody got a chance to say anything, he was gone.  
  
((((  
  
-Chandler's agent's office-  
  
"Hi Kasey, sorry I'm late, I had to stop at my friends house and pick something up." Chandler said as he burst into the room.  
  
"Hey Chandler, it's good to see you again." She said as she got up to give him a hug. Kasey had been his agent for five years, since he first stepped foot in Los Angeles. They had become good friends over the years and Kasey was always good at getting him work on TV and in movies and she always got every single one of his books and every other thing he wrote published.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Chandler asked as he took a seat in her large office. It had leather chairs and a big oversized desk. The whole office was surrounded by large windows that went from the floor to the ceiling, well, every wall except for the one that had the door. The windows overlooked the beautiful city of angels. Off in the distance you could see the ocean; it was one of the most spectacular views in the entire city.  
  
"Well, I have several different offers for you. The first one is an offer for a movie called 'Black Mountain'."  
  
"Well, what's it about?"  
  
"It's about a guy and some of his friends that go hiking on this mountain and they get lost and you know what happens basically."  
  
"Yea, I think I'll pass on that one."  
  
"Ok, the next offer is for a guest appearance on a TV show."  
  
"What show?"  
  
"Um, let me see here, aha! Celebrity Fear Factor."  
  
"Ah, no."  
  
"Ok, ok, understandable. Um, the last offer I have is for another movie called 'Out on Our Own'."  
  
"And what is that one about?"  
  
"Um, it's about two best friends and their band that move to LA in search of stardom. You would play lead guitar and be one of the lead singers."  
  
"Hmm." Interested, Chandler sat forward. "You know, I really just wanted to be a writer, never really wanted to be an actor."  
  
"Yes but you're so good at it! I mean, you're still a terrific writer but you're great at acting too."  
  
"When does filming start? I kind of wanted to take some time off." He asked.  
  
"Umm, it starts in a month and a half. So that gives you time to relax, maybe start writing another book or something."  
  
"How much?" Chandler asked with a sigh.  
  
"It pays 10 mil."  
  
"Ten million? Whew, that's a pretty penny." Chandler said.  
  
"Yea, well that's what happens when your fame goes up."  
  
"Where are they filming it?"  
  
"Well LA of course, but the first two weeks, you will be filming in New York, that's where the guys move from."  
  
"Do you have the script?"  
  
"Um." Kasey shuffled through the stack of papers on her desk. "Here it is!"  
  
"Ok well let me look it over and I'll get back to you." Chandler said as he took the script from her outstretched hand and stood up.  
  
"Ok but you only have until Sunday, that gives you five days. I'll be waiting."  
  
"I'll see you around Kasey, call me if anything else comes up." Chandler gave her another hug and walked out the door. He didn't really want to do a movie or TV; he just wanted to write. But he got more money from acting than he did from writing, and writing took a lot longer.  
  
T B C  
  
First update this year baby! Woo! Or so I think.Ok, I have to stop there, this is long enough. I will not write another chapter until I get at least five reviews! So I'm beggin ya, PLEASE REVIEW!!! (oh and sorry for any mistakes in spelling or anything, I didn't have the time to look it over!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Another Day In Life: Chapter 5: Roll with it  
  
Chandler sat at a small table outside a LA café with his friend Jeff.  
  
The sun was shining, people in their usual Hollywood attitudes, the paparazzi just around the corner, trying to get a picture of the prestigious Chandler Bing and Jeff Rivers, sitting together, enjoying a cup of coffee.  
  
It had taken him a while to get used to this way of life. Not being able to go out without people yelling his name, knowing that the second you stepped out your front door that you had three different cars following you to figure out where you ate, what you bought at the grocery store, who you talked to.  
  
It was insane. That was the only word that came to his mind when he thought of his life nowadays.  
  
"You ready to get out of here? I think I've had enough sun for one day. And plus, I told the guys I'd be home almost an hour ago." Chandler said, looking over at Jeff.  
  
"Yea I guess I'm ready, I've got nothing to do today anyway." Jeff said, pouting.  
  
Chandler just stared back at him while Jeff gave him a sad puppy dog look. "Fine, you can come over." Chandler said, giving in. Knowing Jeff's usual routine of begging and pleading until Chandler let him follow him around, he had no choice but to give in.  
  
"Yay!" Jeff yelled and hopped up out of his seat, running towards the car.  
  
Chandler just laughed and followed behind him.  
  
((((  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Joey asked shortly after Chandler had left.  
  
Nikki had gone home to take a shower and run some errands.  
  
"I don't know. What is there to do in LA?" Ross asked, finishing off his bowl of cereal.  
  
"I don't really feel like going out just yet. I'm still tired." Rachel said from her spot on the couch.  
  
"Yea, me either. If we go out I think we should wait until Chandler gets back." Monica agreed.  
  
"Does Chandler have any board games or anything?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yea, I think he has some down in the basement." Joey said. "They're in a box next to the furnace."  
  
Phoebe walked over to a door that led to the basement and opened it, listening to it creak with ever inch it moved.  
  
"He doesn't go down here much, does he?" She asked.  
  
"No, he never told me why though. I think it would be great down there if he cleaned it up, it's pretty much just a bunch of boxes of old stuff from when he moved." Joey replied.  
  
Phoebe turned around and walked down the uncarpeted wooden stairs and flicked on the light.  
  
It was a fairly large room, dusty boxes lined the walls and the lights flickered, never finding a steady pace.  
  
She walked around until she found a box marked 'games and stuff' stacked under another unmarked box.  
  
She tried to lift the top one off but it was too heavy, so she carefully started to slide the one she wanted out from underneath it.  
  
Just when she thought it was free, the top box fell over; it's contents spilling across the floor.  
  
She bent down to pick the stuff up and found it was a bunch of pictures of a beautiful girl and videotapes marked 'Amanda'.  
  
She set them off to the side and cleaned up the rest of the mess.  
  
Once she was done, she put them on top of the box with the games and carried it all upstairs.  
  
"Hey Joey? Do you know who Amanda is?" She asked as she set the box down on the floor.  
  
"I don't know. Chandler may have mentioned her a few times like a year after he moved here but I never met her. Why?" He said as he stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Because I found these video tapes marked Amanda and I was just curious." Phoebe held up her findings so the rest of the group could see.  
  
They all gathered around her and looked at the tapes.  
  
"Well put one in, let's see what's on it." Rachel said as she sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Don't you think that's invading Chandler's privacy? What if he doesn't want us to see the tapes?" Monica said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind." Joey said. "I go through his stuff all the time and he never gets mad at me."  
  
"Ok then, but if he gets mad, it's your fault!" Phoebe replied and walked over to the VCR to put one of the tapes in.  
  
---The video tape---  
  
The screen slowly faded from black to the shot of a beautiful house in the suburbs of what most likely was somewhere in California, judging by the palm trees that lined streets.  
  
The picture was moving around so you could tell somebody was holding the camera and walking with it.  
  
After a close up on the house, Chandler's voice filled the room. "And this, is our beautiful new house in the lovely suburbs of Beverly Hills. By the mention of Beverly Hills, that tells you that we spent a fortune on this house." He laughed and then walked inside.  
  
The camera tilted down towards his shoes as he opened the door.  
  
He tilted the camera back upwards and it showed just how beautiful the house really was, on the inside as well as the outside.  
  
"As you can see, we haven't completely finished moving everything around yet, you can see all of our beautiful boxes are lying everywhere." Chandler laughed lightly and continued walking through the house.  
  
He showed the kitchen, the living room, and various other rooms before walking up the winding staircases that were on the right and left sides of the front entryway.  
  
He came to a set of double doors and opened them, walking inside and showing a very large bedroom with an amazing fireplace.  
  
The camera swung to the left, and on top of a ladder, stood one of the most beautiful women any of them had ever seen.  
  
She was wearing coveralls and a painter's hat, hard at work, painting the room a tan color.  
  
She hadn't noticed Chandler standing behind her yet.  
  
He walked up to her until he was about five feet from the ladder.  
  
"Hey beautiful." He said, she shrieked and spun around, almost falling off the ladder.  
  
Chandler laughed and slowly backed away as she came down.  
  
"And this would be, the most beautiful fish in the sea. Oh, and of course, standing behind her would be my soon to be wife, Amanda." He laughed again.  
  
She laughed and leaned against the ladder. "So now I'm a fish?" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"You forgot I said beautiful before fish."  
  
"Ok funny man, give me the camera." She came forward and tried to take the camera from Chandler but he kept backing away.  
  
"Chandler come on! I look horrible, don't do this to me! If you don't give me the camera, I won't marry you!"  
  
Chandler finally gave in and handed the camera over, she was laughing so hard, it was obvious that she was having a hard time controlling it.  
  
She finally got it all worked out and pointed the camera towards Chandler.  
  
He looked heavy; he had a lot more muscle, especially in his arms and chest.  
  
He was wearing a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, and a worn pair of tennis shoes.  
  
His hair was very different; it was really short, like a buzz cut.  
  
"Ah, and this would be handsome in human form." Amanda laughed and zoomed out so you could see Chandler's whole body.  
  
He spun around and walked back and forth like a model.  
  
Amanda kept laughing and Chandler came closer to the camera, but focused his attention on her.  
  
"You like that huh?" He smiled. "Well let me show you what else I can do."  
  
He pushed the camera downwards and kissed her.  
  
You could hear them giggling and then somebody shut the camera off.  
  
A few seconds later the black faded away and another picture came into view.  
  
It was a beach.  
  
Somebody else was holding the camera because Chandler, Amanda and another woman were all lined up along the beach, lying on towels.  
  
The girls were both wearing bikinis and Chandler was wearing an off white pair swim trunks that went down to his knees.  
  
The girl lying next to Amanda opened her eyes and quietly stood up, careful not to wake Chandler or Jennifer.  
  
She grabbed a bucket and headed toward the ocean.  
  
She filled the bucket with water and walked back towards the sleeping couple.  
  
Motioning for the person behind the camera to be quiet, she threw the water across Chandler and Amanda.  
  
They both leaped up of the ground, screaming and yelling.  
  
Chandler looked up towards the laughing woman with a very shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Katie, I am going to KILL YOU!" She shrieked and took off towards the ocean with both Chandler and Amanda chasing behind her.  
  
They got about 15 feet out into the water before Chandler caught up to her and tackled her in the water. Amanda came running up behind and leaped on them both.  
  
"Jeff help!" Chandler laughed as Katie climbed on his back.  
  
Jeff walked to the water edge, still holding the camera, and shouted back. "Looks like you got it under control man!" He laughed.  
  
By this time, Amanda had switched sides and was now also climbing on Chandler's back.  
  
He spun around quickly, making both of them fall off. He tried to hold them under water, but his laughing was making it too difficult.  
  
Amanda and Katie came back up at the same time and pushed Chandler under the water.  
  
He went down and grabbed both sets of legs and came back above the surface, holding a woman in each arm.  
  
With all the strength he had left, he threw them both as far as he could and ran back towards shore.  
  
"Jeff! Run!" He yelled as he took off past him.  
  
Both men took off running but the women gained up to them in no time.  
  
They both jumped on Chandler and tackled him down to the ground.  
  
He rolled onto his back trying to breathe between the laughter.  
  
They were all laughing so hard that it was impossible to talk.  
  
((((  
  
Chandler walked through the front door with Jeff close behind.  
  
He threw his keys on the thin table by the door and called out to his friends, "Guys? Anybody here?"  
  
He spun his head around and looked at Jeff, who just shrugged in response.  
  
They moved further into the house and could hear sounds coming from the living room.  
  
"Hello?" Chandler said again.  
  
They walked up behind the couch where they were all sitting, watching something on TV that neither Chandler or Jeff had noticed yet.  
  
The five friends stared at the TV, so mesmerized by this mystery woman that, they had not noticed that Chandler had come up behind them  
  
Chandler had to smile; his friends really could be engrossed by something so simple.  
  
"What are you guys wa." He stopped mid sentence when he looked up at what was on the screen.  
  
The five friends jumped at the sudden voice behind them and spun around to see Chandler and the man from the video.  
  
He looked at the three figures rolling around on the sand in fits of laughter.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
He looked at her beautiful smile.  
  
He looked at the shine of her bright blue eyes.  
  
He looked at himself.  
  
"Amanda." He said just loud enough to be considered a whisper.  
  
He slowly walked around the couch and kneeled before the TV that was perched up on the wall.  
  
He slowly raised his hand as if he could reach out and touch her.  
  
Before his hand could come in contact with the screen, Jeff came up from behind him and gently pushed his arm down.  
  
"Come on Chandler, get up." Jeff said quietly and wrapped his arms around Chandler's chest in an attempt to pull him up off the ground.  
  
The friends stared at the two men in front of them, confused.  
  
"Chandler come on, she's not really there. It's just a video tape." Jeff tried to talk Chandler out of his trance but he knew it was no use.  
  
This had happened dozens of times before, years earlier.  
  
"Does somebody have the remote?" Jeff turned around and faced the group.  
  
The friends looked at each other as if they didn't know what a remote was.  
  
"Oh! Yea!" Phoebe piped in and held the remote up.  
  
"Well turn the VCR off then!" Jeff yelled, loosing his patience, as if he was expecting these people to know what was going on.  
  
Phoebe searched the remote for the power button and pressed her finger down on it.  
  
"NO!" Chandler yelled as if somebody had just killed her by turning the machine off and making the screen turn to fuzz of black and white.  
  
He jumped up off the ground and stared at the TV with wide eyes.  
  
Jeff took this opportunity to wrap his arms around him again and forced him into one of the stuffed chairs.  
  
He tried to calm Chandler down by speaking quietly to him but he just kept yelling and looking towards the TV.  
  
Ross, Phoebe, Rachel, Joey and Monica all pushed themselves further into the couch, scared by the situation that they were witnessing.  
  
"Bring her back!" Chandler yelled and tried to get up but Jeff shoved him back down.  
  
"Chandler!" Jeff yelled back. "She's gone! She wasn't really there! Just let her go! It wasn't real!"  
  
Chandler stared at Jeff, shocked at his sudden outburst.  
  
He moved his lips but no words came out.  
  
After clearing his throat he was able to manage, "I need some air."  
  
He slowly stood up on wobbly legs and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You ok? You don't need your meds do you? Because I have no idea where they are, or if you even still have some." Jeff said as if he was talking to a six-year-old.  
  
"I, I don't, I don't know. Yea, no I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." Chandler stuttered quietly.  
  
"Ok. Just go outside and cool off for a while alright?"  
  
Chandler nodded and headed towards the doors that lead to the back of the house by the beach.  
  
Jeff turned towards the shocked friends.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys. I'll explain in a second, could you just give us a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure," Ross whispered, too confused to say it any louder.  
  
"Ok, hold on, we'll be right back."  
  
Jeff turned and walked towards the doors that Chandler had just gone out of, leaving the guys behind to think to themselves.  
  
T B C  
  
AN: I'm sorry this is so long, I just got carried away, and I used more spaces between the lines. I don't know when I'll update this next, I'll probably update Line of Duty again before this one. Anyway, don't forget to review! I really appreciate good review and bad reviews!  
  
(sorry for any mistakes, like if it's the wrong word in the wrong place, but It's really long and I don't have time to go over this again and check everything.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Another Day In Life: Chapter 6: Moving On  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Jeff walked out the back doors and saw that Chandler was lying on the beach.  
  
He walked down to where he was and sat next to him, laying back to look at the stars.  
  
"You have to get over her Chandler. You need to move on. Let her go." Jeff said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know Jeff. I just miss her so much." He replied quietly.  
  
"It's been three years Chandler, and now you have Nikki to take care of."  
  
"She wanted me to be happy. That's the last thing I heard her say." Chandler said, starting to get choked up.  
  
"So, are you?" Jeff asked.  
  
Chandler paused before speaking. "I don't know man, I just don't know."   
  
Sitting up he brushed the sand from his pants and stood, helping Jeff up.  
  
"You know, ever since the crash, you haven't been the same." Jeff said.  
  
"You look different, you act different, you're just not the same, I like the old Chandler. The big beefy one." Jeff laughed.  
  
"Oh really?" Chandler smiled.  
  
"Yea, you were more fun then, you actually did have more energy than now."  
  
"Well, Nikki said I'm getting too skinny, I suppose I could build myself up again. But either way, I can still kick your ass." Chandler laughed.  
  
"Bring it on big boy!" Jeff smiled, holding his arms out.  
  
Chandler put his feet on top of Jeff's and pushed him backwards, making him fall down.  
  
He laughed and took off towards the house, the sand making it hard to run away.  
  
He reached the doors just as Jeff came running up, slaming him against the glass with a thud, startling Joey, Ross, Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel who were all sitting just inside.  
  
Jeff backed away, opening the door as the both stumbled inside, laughing.  
  
"Oh hey guys, I'm sorry. I just get really weird whenever I see her." Chandler apologized.  
  
"Only when you see her?" Jeff joked, going to the fridge for two bottles of water, throwing one at Chandler, who caught it just before it hit him in the face.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go take a shower and get to bed, I'll see you all in the morning." Chandler said, heading upstairs.  
  
"What about Nikki?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What about her?" Chandler asked, turning around on the stairs.  
  
"Isn't she coming back over?"  
  
"Oh yea! Just tell her to come upstairs when she gets here."  
  
"Alright man. Night."  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Chandler slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Nikki, who was asleep in his arms.  
  
He kissed her lightly on the top of her head and got out of bed, slipping his robe on.  
  
Quietly, he shut the door and walked downstairs to make some coffee.  
  
Joey was already sitting at the counter reading a cereal box.  
  
"Morning Joe. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yea, your guest rooms are amazing." He said, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Well, I didn't design them. So you have, nobody present, to thank." Chandler said, looking around.  
  
"Everybody else still asleep?" He asked, filling a cup with coffee.  
  
"No, they went to the grocery store for some food." Joey replied.  
  
"Fine with me. I hate shopping, whenever I go out I always have somebody following me to find out what I bought anyway." Chandler laughed and Joey smiled up at him.  
  
"So, do you have anything lined up?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, I want to take some time off, spend some time with Nikki, maybe start writing again."  
  
"Say, how's it going with you guys?"   
  
"Pretty good, I really like her, I'm thinking of asking her to move in with me. What do you think?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I think it would be great, give you some company around here when we go back to New York."  
  
"Oh yea, that's right, you guys have to go back in like, a week. I forgot about that." Chandler said dissapointedly.  
  
"Hey, we'll be back someday. I go back and forth a lot." Joey said, standing up.  
  
"Still, it's not the same. I miss living across the hall. I miss the chick and the duck."   
  
"Hey, I didn't chose this life for you, you did!" Joey laughed.  
  
"Wow, you really know how to cheer a guy up." Chandler said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, well I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see you later." Joey said and headed off for the guest bathroom and Chandler headed upstairs to see if Nikki was awake yet.  
  
He slowly inched the door open and poked his head inside.  
  
The sun bounced off of her, giving her an angel-like look.  
  
He smiled and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
He dropped his robe on the floor by the bed and slid onto the bed, his face meeting hers with a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with dark blue eyes.  
  
"Morning beautiful." Chandler smiled, which also made Nikki smile.  
  
She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him another light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Morning stinky." Nikki laughed, which Chandler countered with a hurt look, that only made Nikki laugh harder.  
  
"Well, I'll have you know, you stink worse than I do. You just woke up, where as I have been awake for a full 15 minutes, my morning breath is gone, you on the otherhand, could use a breathmint or something!"  
  
Chandler sat up and stared out the window.  
  
"Well, you could have woken up five hours ago and you would still look just as cute as you do now." Nikki replied, also sitting up and leaning against Chandler.  
  
"So, do we have anything planned for today?" She asked.  
  
"Not really, I kinda want to spend some time with my friends though, since they have to go back to New York in a week, and convieniently, I have stuff to do all week." He said, his sarcastic side showing.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." Nikki said.  
  
"Eh, I have you." Chandler smiled and kissed her head.  
  
"That's right, you do. And I have you."   
  
xxxxxx  
  
-Later that day, everybody is out in west hollywood, enjoying some coffee in the sun-  
  
"I like it here in California, nice and warm." Rachel said.  
  
"Yea, I could definately get used to this." Monica agreed, both women looking up towards the sky, letting the sun soak through them.  
  
Chandler smiled at his friends, when his cell phone began to ring.  
  
He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the number of the caller.  
  
"Uh, it's my agent, I have to take this. I'll be right back." He said as he flicked it open and walked towards a small foutain that was placed in a sea of high tables with matching stools.  
  
"Hello?" He said irritated.  
  
"Hey Chandler. It's Kasey."  
  
"No, you don't say. What do you want?" He rushed.  
  
"Well, you know that three picture deal you have with paramount, well you have one picture left to do, and they want you to get on with it, ASAP. They need you Chandler."   
  
"Well why do I have to do it now?" He asked.  
  
"Because they think that they have a great screenplay and they want to get going on this right away."   
  
"And how does that involve me?"   
  
"They think you would be great for the part, and they are thinking of asking your friend Joey Tribbiani to co-star in it with you." Kasey piped up.  
  
"Oh really?" Chandler asked amuzed.  
  
"Yes oh yes my friend. What do you think?"  
  
"Well I'm not gonna say anything without reading it first. I'll come by later today and pick it up. I gotta go." Chandler said and hung up without giving her a chance to say anything.  
  
Calmly he walked back over to where everbody else was standing around a high table, just like the others.  
  
"What'd she want?" Joey asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Chandler smiled and looked down at the ground, laughing to himself. "Paramount wants me to get going on my last picture in the deal. Which means that I don't get to take anytime off like I had planned." He said, looking back up at them.  
  
"Do they have a movie in mind?" Phoebe asked, setting her coffee back down.  
  
"Yea, actually they do, and they are thinking of asking Joey here, to co-star in it with me." He replied, motioning towards Joey who was on the other side of the table.  
  
"Hey, that'd be fun." Monica said as she wipped her mouth.  
  
"No, not for me. I don't like doing movies with my friends. I mean, sometimes, it can be really fun, but it distracts me."   
  
"Yea, same with me." Joey said. "But I'd still like to do it. I mean, it's me and you, we always have fun together."   
  
"I don't know, well, I told her I'd pick up the script later today so we have to swing by there sometime before we go home." Chandler said as he walked over to a garbage can to throw his empty cup away.  
  
T B C  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Ok, for some very odd reason, this chapter was very hard to write. So if you want me to continue with this fic, you have to review, I have a very interesting twist I want to throw in and you have no idea what it is, so you won't know if you don't review! I'll get the last chapter of Line of Duty up sometime within the next few days! *Pudge* 


	7. chapter 7

Another Day in Life: Chapter 7: You only have four walls  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Calm, peaceful, surreal.  
  
The words floated through his mind like a butterfly on a sunny summer day.  
  
This moment was perfect, everything was right, just as it should be.  
  
Using his index finger, he pushed his sunglasses futher up on the bridge of his nose.  
  
Slowly he pulled the car up to the red stop light, and he sighed, resting his head back against the leather head rest.  
  
Glancing over to where Rachel and Monica sat beside him, he smiled at their content attitudes.  
  
Eyes closed, heads back, trying to soak up that last little ounce of sun that the universe was about to put away for the day.  
  
He looked up to the rear view mirror, looking behind him at Joey, Phoebe, and Ross.  
  
Joey sat on the far right, asleep, while Phoebe was in the middle, her head resting on Joey's shoulder, also fast asleep.  
  
Ross was on the far left, his arm up on the ledge of the BMW convertible, staring out at nothing in particular.  
  
This was how it was supposed to be, the six of them, all together, nothing to bring their moods down.  
  
But little did they know, that was all about to change.  
  
The light quickly turned to green and Chandler slowly drove the car out into the middle of the intersection.  
  
The light for the traffic to the left had already turned red, but that didn't matter to one driver.  
  
Before he knew what was going on, Chandler heard a loud honking.  
  
He snapped his head to the left, but he wasn't quick enough to get the car out of the way, and the opposing car slammed into the driver's side of his beamer, sending them flying across the intersection.  
  
His head snapped forward, hitting his forehead on the steering wheel.  
  
The entire door caved in, pinning him against Rachel.  
  
The hood of the other car flipped open 180 degrees, hitting Ross and Chandler as the two vehicles continued to slid up onto the sidewalk.  
  
Chandler gripped the wheel, trying to gain control, but nothing was helping.  
  
They skidded to a stop, just ten feet away from the double doors of the restaurant before them.  
  
Blood poored down over his face and into his eyes, making his world turn red.  
  
He tired to turn to look at everybody else in the car to see if they were ok, but he groaned in pain as his body twisted in unwanted positions.  
  
He could hear the voices of Monica and Rachel, asking each other if they were alright, but they sounded so far away.  
  
A hand clasped his shoulder and he looked down at it, suspecting it was Joey's.  
  
Joey was speaking to him, but it was becoming increasingly hard to focus.  
  
He made out 'are you alright? Chandler, can you hear me?', but was in to much shock to reply.   
  
His hearing came and went within seconds.  
  
He could hear distant sirens, but was unaware that they were right actually right next to him, and the paramedics were trying to pry his door off for easier acess to him.  
  
The door flew off and he looked to his left, watching Ross being wheeled by, already on a gurney, covered in blood, but his arms were moving around and he took that as a good sign.  
  
A tiny light flashed in his eyes, clicking on and off.  
  
He could feel somebody gingerly unbottoning his shirt, which was now soaked in blood.  
  
Once it was off, he looked down at himself, where a large gash ran the length of his chest and around to his side.   
  
He hadn't even noticed that until now, and as the paramedic tied to wipe some blood away, he yelled out in pain.  
  
"We have to get him to a hospital immediately." He heard somebody say.  
  
Slowly they helped him onto a gurney and as he laid back, he looked up to the blue sky that just moments before seemed so comforting, and oddly, it still did.  
  
T B C  
  
sorry for the wait! I already have the next chapter made, you just have to review or i'm not gonna put it up! 


	8. Chapter 8

Another Day in Life: Chapter 8: Going back home  
  
(((((())))))  
  
The doors of the ER flew open and they rushed Chandler down the hallway at unmeasured speeds.  
  
He didn't see what the big deal was, it wasn't like he was going to die anytime soon.  
  
He had his eyes closed, trying to drown out the sounds of the hospital and the voices of the doctors above him.  
  
It had been four years since he had stepped foot in this building, and he wanted to be anywhere but here.  
  
He opened his eyes, looking up at the faces above him.  
  
There was the paramedic, two doctors, and Joey and Monica.  
  
Two nurses stopped Joey and Monica and told them that they would have to wait in the waiting room.  
  
The paramedic stopped and the two doctors pushed Chandler into another room.  
  
Three other nurses stood waiting, and he had to smile, despite the pain he was in, at their faces of seeing him to be the one they brought in.  
  
One of the doctors started shouting orders at them as the other one removed Chandler's unbuttoned shirt.  
  
They put some sort of mask over his mouth and nose and he slowly started to drift into unconsciousness.  
  
(((((()))))) -the next morning-  
  
He slowly started to regain conciousness, but still did not open his eyes.  
  
Having no idea where he was, he felt around him, touching all the assorted tubes and the controls on the bed.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw that what he had guessed was correct, he was in a hospital, it wasn't just a dream at all.  
  
Nikki was sitting beside him in what looked like a very uncomfortable chair, her head was resting back, fast asleep.  
  
"Nikki." He whispered, reaching out for her hand that sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
As soon as his fingers touched hers she opened her eyes, fractically searching the room until she found that it was Chandler who had touched her hand.  
  
She smiled and sat forward. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"   
  
"Could be better. Where is everybody else, are they ok?"   
  
"Well, Ross is pretty much like you, although you had it a little worse, Monica broke her wrist, but she'll be just fine, and everybody else is fine. They're worred about you. So was I." She said quietly and looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Aw, I'm ok now babe, come here." He motioned her over to sit on the bed while he scooted over, careful not to cause much more pain to himself.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder as he gently smoothed down her hair. "The press is camped outside, we'll never get out of here alive."   
  
"Well then I guess we'll just have to move in here." He smiled. "I'll find a way around it. Don't worry."  
  
"I should probably go tell everybody else that you're awake, and alive." She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"No, that's ok. Just stay here. I'm too tired to see them anyway." He said, slowly starting to fall back to sleep.  
  
"Sure thing." He heard her whisper before tuning the world out.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
-The next morning-  
  
Rachel was becoming increasingly eager to get in to see Chandler. So far, Nikki had been the only one allowed in to see him. Not thinking it would be a big deal, she walked over to his door and peered in. Chandler was asleep, Nikki right beside him, her head on his shoulder. 'Aw, how cute.' She thought to herself before walking back over to where Joey, Pheobe, and Monica were sleeping in the waiting room. They were all lying around in different places, some in chairs, some on the floor. Nikki had told them that they could go back to Chandler's house, but they had insisted that they wait until they knew that he was ok.  
  
Everybody had been in to see Ross, who was doing exceptionaly well. The doctors said that he would be able to go home today, and would fully recover in about a week and a half. Monica was doing fine with her wrist. They had put a cast on it and she would be able to get that off in a couple of weeks.  
  
(((((()))))) - 3 weeks later -   
  
Everybody, besides Chandler and Nikki, had gone back home to New York. He had only managed to call him once to inform them that he was doing great. They had all promised that they would come back and see him in about a month, he didn't know why they wanted to come back though.   
  
It was a quiet Wednesday afternoon, and Chandler had nothing to do. He was sitting in front of his TV, randomly switching through channels. After channel surfing for a good five minutes, he shut the television off and threw the remote down on the chair next to him. He pushed himself off the couch and headed for the fridge. He grabbed a beer and sat down at the counter. He looked out towards the beach, watching all of the people walk around, some with dogs, some with other people, some just lying in the sun. He wondered what kind of jobs these people had, to not go to work on a wednesday, and instead head for the beach.  
  
Nikki was at work all day and wouldn't be home until six. She was a hair stylist at a famous Hollywood salon. She sometimes worked on movies, doing the actors hair. That was how they first met. She was the stylist when he did "One Walled Room", which was nominated for three Emmy's, but won none.   
  
Boredom getting the better of him, he picked up the phone and dialed Jeff's number. It rang and rang until the answering machine came up. "Hey, you know who this is, otherwise you wouldn't be calling me. You obviously called for a reason, and just because I didn't pick up the phone, I still want to know what that reason is, so leave it." BEEP  
  
"Hey Jeff, it's Chandler. I was just wondering what you were up to. I'm bored, there's nothing to do around here. I gotta get to work on something or I'm going to go crazy. Give me a call later if you have time." He pressed the off button on the phone and threw it on the counter. He didn't want to just sit around here all day, so he got up and grabbed his keys. It was about the time of Nikki's lunch break, so he figured that he would go down and see her.  
  
T B C  
  
Seriously guys! What aren't you reviewing this? I know you're reading it. My other fics get a lot of reviews...ok not a lot, but they get reviews! Why not this one? I like writing this fic the most, yet you don't seem to like it. Just PLEASE REVIEW and make me think that you guys still notice me! 


End file.
